


Curiosity

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W
Genre: ? an attempt at it at least, Gen, Humor, eiji and shoutaro appear near the end but i wont tag them, hinted shoutaro/philip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: Philip and Ankh are left alone at the Narumi Detective Agency while Shoutaro and Eiji are out. Shenanigans ensue.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	Curiosity

“You’re lucky that Eiji is coming back in an hour, or I would’ve already up and left,” Ankh sneers, but all Philip does is nod dismissively, obviously not paying attention to what he’s just said. 

He continues to circle around Ankh, eyeing him with an intensity that makes his skin prickle. 

It isn’t a particularly antagonistic gaze. Rather, it just feels like Philip is dissecting him with his eyes alone. It still makes Ankh uncomfortable.

For a couple more seconds, it continues like that. Ankh gives himself a small pat on the back for being so patient with this strange human. Anyone else, and he would’ve slapped them upside the head before finding whatever is easiest to perch on. 

Philip’s steps come to an abrupt stop, and Ankh raises an eyebrow. He goes to say something, but Philip manages to beat him to it. 

“I still can’t figure you out. Despite scouring the Gaia Library’s resources, there is nothing I can find out about you. A Greeed, did you call yourself?” Ankh opens his mouth to reply, but Philip just continues to talk. “I searched the keyword, but it came up with only a meagre amount of information. Which leads me to believe that you’re either lying, or someone has been intentionally keeping such knowledge away from the public.” 

Gaia  _ what?  _ He hadn’t seen anything resembling a library on his first lookaround of this place. Then again, maybe it was hidden somewhere else. Ankh hadn’t been particularly bothered to do that much of a thorough search. 

Had there really been a need to observe him  _ that  _ closely, then? Whatever. 

“There’s also the fact that you look human. Though you still retain the arm that I remember seeing last time we met,” Philip’s eyes flicker downwards at that, and Ankh grips the wrist of his Greeed arm in response. “That seems to be the only part of you that looks  _ inhuman.  _ And that is certainly what you are.”

Was there a point to this? He begins to tap his foot impatiently. 

What was taking Eiji and that detective so long to come back in the first place? All the other times had taken maybe two, three hours at the most. Then again, he hadn’t had to wait back at the agency for Eiji to finish up, so maybe they  _ had _ taken more than that sometimes. 

Ankh wondered when Eiji would feel like he’s finally done enough to repay the duo for what they had apparently done to help with Ankh’s revival. 

Regardless, Ankh had never felt an obligation to join them on their little romps around the neighbourhood, and he didn’t plan to start now; hence why he had decided to stay behind with Philip. It had made sense at the time. He’s beginning to regret it slightly, now. 

Letting out an aggravated sigh and abruptly stopping the taps of his foot, Ankh eyes Philip flatly. 

“Could you call your detective partner-” 

“His name is  _ Shoutaro- _ ”

Ankh waves a hand dismissively. “Yeah, Shoutaro. OK. Can you call him to ask what’s taking so long? They’ve been out for ages now, and Eiji still hasn’t given me my popsicle for today.” Philip looks at him weirdly for that last sentence, but Ankh pays it no mind. It isn’t as if what he’s saying is  _ wrong.  _

Expectantly, he waits for Philip to take out his phone to call Shoutaro. Instead, Philip seems to brush it off completely, and only steps closer to him. Ankh takes a reflexive step back.

“We have popsicles in our fridge, if that’s what you want.” Ankh perks up. “However, I’d want something in return.” Philip tilts his head, a sly glint in his eyes. “I assume you understand my reasoning for this exchange.” 

That  _ sneaky _ little--

Ankh clenches his fist to stop from strangling the other man right then and there. Gritting his teeth, he huffs begrudgingly. 

“Fine, but you owe me at  _ least _ five for making someone like myself lower down to this level.” 

Almost immediately, Philip crowds into Ankh’s personal space.

“Eiji mentioned you had wings, but I can’t recall having ever seen any. Is he telling the truth? While he doesn’t seem like the type to lie, it seems like something straight out of a fantasy.” He peers behind Ankh, looking for something that Ankh knows he won’t see. 

He wonders if Philip can even hear himself right now. Wasn’t he the one who shared a body with Shoutaro every time they transformed? Like  _ this _ is any more bizarre. Philip is aware Ankh isn’t human, so this shouldn’t be a stretch to believe. 

With a huff and not much fanfare, Ankh materialises his wings. Just to see if he can startle the seemingly collected individual who’s been observing him this entire time, he flaps them a bit, creating a small breeze that brushes through the room.

His expression sours at the lack of initial reaction. 

He immediately finds himself swallowing his internal musings when he has to bite a lip to muffle the yelp that nearly comes out when there’s a sudden touch against his wings. They puff up in response to his surprise, spreading to their full wingspan, and there’s a feeling of satisfaction when he hears a shocked exclamation followed by the sound of steps backing away. 

It doesn’t last for long, though. Almost as fast as they had backed away, the footsteps eagerly come forward once more.

“How fascinating…” He hears Philip murmur, and shudders when the other strokes the feathers, pausing to fiddle with an individual one. “They really do seem just like a bird’s wings. I had expected them to feel more fake, considering their tacky colouring.”

Ankh startles at the last part, spinning around with a snarl. “ _ Tacky?! _ Just because you cannot understand their opulence with your  _ mortal _ eyes-” He grabs Philip by the collar, eyes narrowing when the other does nothing but look at him curiously.

His temper curdles even further when Eiji and Shoutaro decide that now seems like the best time to come home. Ankh watches as Eiji takes in his exposed wings with a small amount of shock. In comparison, Shoutaro yells in surprise, pointing at them and almost dropping whatever plastic bag he had been holding on to. 

Ignoring both their initial reactions, he only drops Philip once he feels Eiji place a hand on his shoulder. Sneering, he relishes in how Philip flinches slightly from where he’s still sitting on the floor.

“You still owe me a popsicle for having to go through that.” Ankh drawls. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Shoutaro shoot him a glare, and he rolls his eyes. 

‘An awfully overprotective  _ partner _ you’ve got there.’ He doesn’t actually say it aloud. He’s already stepped fairly close to the point where an  _ actual _ conflict would emerge, and he doesn’t feel like getting his ear chewed off by Eiji today. Not to mention what that Shoutaro would attempt to do. 

Surprisingly, Philip gets up and begins walking to the kitchen. He turns around when he realises that Ankh isn’t following.

“Aren’t you coming? We’re going to get that popsicle for you.” Brushing off how Shoutaro seems to groan in resignation, Ankh removes Eiji’s hand from his shoulder so he can follow Philip in.

“I’m sure I could take a closer look while he’s distracted..” 

…

He’ll pretend he didn’t hear that last part. 

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friend: wow, i wish ankh and philip had gotten more individual interactions in the movies they were both in  
> me:   
> me, realising i can write: oh my god 
> 
> this is suuuper self-indulgent!! it might be a bit ooc since this is my first time writing either of them + they dont have any canon interactions (to my knowledge), but i hope it turned out alright!! also, it hasn't been proofread beyond what i've checked over myself, so apologies for any mistakes OTL 
> 
> thank you for reading, and please feel free to leave a kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
